The YouTube Chronicles - Back Change
by Toes.Of.Twinkle
Summary: The YouTuber Twinkle Toes, or Jessah, has 'moved back' to England when she runs into Phil Lester, better known on YouTube as AmazingPhil. Realizing because of some choices, she has no place to stay, Phil invites her to stay with him and Dan Howell, or Danisnotonfire. Part of 'The YouTube Chronicles'. Has OC x YouTuber ships. ((Cover by my good friend SacredDraws on dA! Thanks!))
1. Chapter 1 - Backspace

**Author's note: To start, yes, the first chapter is very short and confusing, I know. They will get better and longer, I promise! This one was barely 700 words which makes me feel bad, but I promise they will get much better! Secondly, this is actually a sequel to a different story that will be posted very soon. You do not have to read that to read this. I hope you enjoy! **

I pressed 'save' on my Kindle. And then I pressed 'back' as many times as I could.

I started my way down my favorite street once again, trying to discover another YouTuber for my story. I knew who I wanted to run into, and I knew I would run into him.

And then I noticed I wasn't on my favorite street, but in London. Finally back in England! ...I guess. My, er, back button had taken me London, of course, and that was exactly where I wanted to be. I suddenly noticed I was pulling a suitcase, and I was about to turn around to make sure it was mine when my phone vibrated.

I had a text from Kels, which I was indeed expecting. It read:

_Hey! I don't really feel like it's been that long since I've seen you, though it's been, like, three months or something! JK, but it does feel like I saw you... Like earlier today or something. Is it weird that I feel like I've kissed Tobuscus? Lol, bye!_

I laughed. Of course it's not weird, and of course I saw Kels earlier today, but she didn't know that. I quickly texted a reply.

_Yo, Bro! Hah, strangely, same here... About seeing you, not the Toby thing! But, that is weird... But also not weird, since you have such a huge crush on him!_

I sent it and then started to go through some more texts, still walking, having no idea where I was going. And then I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said without looking up. But when I finally did look up, I let go of my suitcase handle and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh..."

"No, really, it's fine... Hey! You're Twinkle Toes!" It was Phil Lester. AmazingPhil. No. Fricking. Way.

Without moving my hand from my face, I started to sob. I am a huge cry baby, but when it comes to meeting YouTubers, I just can't help but cry. What was even more crazy was that he was the first one to recognize _me._

"Y-Yeah... And you're AmazingPhil." I choked on my words a bit, but then I removed my hand from my face and smiled, wiping my eyes. Why did this same thing happen every time I met a YouTuber?

"Yep, I am. And please stop crying, you don't need to be sad..."

"I-I'm not, I'm really happy." I smiled still trying to stop the endless tears of happiness and unbelief but I couldn't.

"Would a hug help?" Phil smiled at me, making me want to faint right there, right then.

"I... Well..." I put my phone back in my pocket and covered my face with both of my hands, blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

Phil chuckled and hugged me.

_Oh my, God, he's hugging me, what am I supposed to do? Does he think I'm cute? No, he does this to all of his fans... _I thought. I didn't know why I was thinking these things, I guess I just couldn't help it.

When he finally pulled back from the hug, his eyes darted to my suitcase.

"Oh, are you just visiting?" he asked.

"No, I'm... I just moved back to England from America." This was, of course, a huge lie. Sure, if you watched my videos you might assume that I'm British because I always talk in a fake British accent, but I wasn't actually from England. I don't know why I lied to Phil, but I couldn't take it back anymore. "But..." I didn't know what to say, since I had no place to live, so I decided to just say it. "I don't have an apartment... or a house."

"I guess a YouTuber could help another YouTuber out." Phil said. "You could come live with me and Dan."

That was something I wasn't expecting _at all. _"No, it's fine! You don't have to do that..."

"No, that would actually be quite nice. We could do lots of collabs, plus we have the room."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"No, not at all." he smiled.

So we started our walk back to Phil and Dan's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 - Perfect

**Author's Note: Yay, done with chapter two~! It's not much longer, but I'm still pretty proud of this one. I know it's mostly dialog, sorry :/ Please give reviews so I can make these better!**

Once we got to Phil's apartment and he opened the door, the first thing I saw was Dan walking towards the door. I covered my mouth with my hands again, feeling the tears coming on. I knew I was going to meet Dan, but I still cried.

"Who is this?" Dan asked, finally reaching the door.

"Twinkle Toes, you know her." Phil said, patting my back.

I blushed a little, my hands covering my face from the nose down.

"Oh, right." Dan smiled, and then noticed my tears. "Oh, no, stop crying!"

"Don't worry, hugs make it better." Phil laughed a bit.

Dan hugged me, and I blushed again, still not knowing what to do. I finally removed my hands from my face again, and awkwardly hugged him back.

For the next hour or so, Phil showed me around, telling me where things were and how to use things and such, while Dan would just sometimes pop out of nowhere. The first time it happened, Phil was showing me the kitchen.

"This is our collection of random mugs, and-"

Phil was cut off when Dan ran into the room and jumped in front of us. He screamed jokingly, and Phil jumped.

"What?! Bloody hell, Dan!" he said, starting to laugh a little.

I laughed as well, and after Dan left, Phil turned to me and smiled, without saying anything. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I like it when you smile." he replied. "You just... Weren't earlier today."

I kept smiling, feeling my face grow warm. "Thank you..."

Phil tilted his head, and then I realized I just said that in my normal American accent. A second later, Phil smiled and laughed a little. "That was random, but you to a wonderful American impression."

I silently sighed in relief. I don't know why I didn't want Phil to know I was American and not English, but I really didn't want him to. Maybe I just wanted to feel more like him or something.

"Thank you, again." I said, smiling, back in the fake British accent.

Phil continued to show me around until there was nothing left to show. I would have to sleep on the couch, but I was fine with that.

Phil then decided we would make a video together, whether I liked it or not.

"Well, what are we going to make the video about?" I asked.

"No idea." Phil replied, myself laughing.

We finally decided to make a Q&A after Phil sent out a tweet asking what we should do. Once we were done, Dan, who had been stalking us the whole time, came in and asked if we wanted to go to the shopping center with him for a few hours. I happily agreed, not having been to a mall in England before.

"Whoever gets to their car first gets to drive!" Phil said, about to take off, when I stopped him.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"You get to sit in the passenger seat." Dan said, nodding to himself.

We all started running out of the apartment and down many flights of stairs. That's when I realized how happy I was with my decisions. There I was, running down a million flights of stairs and laughing with AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. For some reason it just felt so good to be there, with two other YouTubers.

* * *

><p>We got home at midnight, and we all immediately went to sleep. Except right when I was almost about to fall asleep, I realized I had never finished vlogging. I sighed and sat up, grabbing my phone that was on the floor next to the couch. I started to the vlog, and started to speak.<p>

"Hey, guys..." I yawned. "Guess where I am? I'm at Dan and Phil's apartment." I smiled tiredly. "Sorry I haven't vlogged much, but I promise I'll do more soon. Oh, yeah, I also did a video with AmazingPhil, so make sure to subscribe to his channel... Good night."

I stopped the video and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I noticed that no one was up yet. I grabbed my phone and checked the time, which was nine AM. No wonder no one was up. I then heard footsteps, and I closed my eyes. The footsteps got louder until I could tell either Dan or Phil was standing right next to me. They patted my head gently and walked away, I think to the kitchen. I didn't know whether it was Dan or Phil who patted my head, but I was blushing nevertheless. Then I heard a few more footsteps and a voice echoing from the hallway.<p>

"Phil?! Can you make me some coffee?!"

I assumed it was Dan, who was probably to lazy and tired to get up and make his own. I heard running footsteps from the kitchen and into Dan's room, which I now pretty much knew was Phil. I heard him start to talk to Dan in a hushed voice.

"Get off your lazy a*s and make it yourself! And stop yelling, Jess is alseep!"

I found myself getting up and walking over to them. "It's fine, I'm awake now."

Phil muttered something to himself and turned around to leave, but then noticed I was still inside. He turned around to face me again. "You coming?"

I looked at Dan, who went back to scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop, and then I turned back to Phil and nodded, catching up to him.

"Sorry... That Dan woke you up, I mean." Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine, I was already half awake anyway." I said, smiling reassuringly.

"You sure?"

I nodded. I could tell Phil was angry with Dan, but, honestly, I felt kind of bad.

"Want some coffee?" Phil asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hm," I started to think. Normally I didn't like coffee much, but why not? "Sure." I said, nodding.

I still felt somewhat bad that Dan was in his room alone, after Phil yelled at him, but for some reason, it felt like everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ignorance

I was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and looking through YouTube comments on my laptop. A few hours before, Dan and Phil had gone to the shopping center again, for some reason telling me I was not allowed to come. I got up to refill my coffee, when I noticed a note on the counter.

_Jess-_

_Here are our numbers in case you need us. _

_-Phil_

I smiled a little and took the paper with me to the couch, and looked at the numbers that were written on the back. I could tell which one was Phil's because there was a winky face next to it. I laughed a little and pulled out my phone to text Phil.

'Hello~_ Don't tell Dan I'm texting you, I'm just super bored.'_

Phil texted back after a couple minutes.

_'Hah, I won't. So what's up?'_

_'Nothing much, just dying from hater comments.'_

_'I feel you.'_

_'So, what so secret thing are you doing with Dan?'_

_'I can't tell you...'_

_'What's with all the '...'s?'_

_'Nothing...'_

I laughed. What was he hiding?

_'Phil?'_

_"What?'_

_'I think...'_

The rest of what I said made me feel weird, so I was about to delete it when I heard a knock on the door.

And accidentally sent it.

Crap.

* * *

><p>"Who are you texting?" Dan asked, noticing that I had been staring at my phone for the next fifteen minutes.<p>

"No one, I'm looking through comments." I replied, which was obviously a lie.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Dan said, rolling his eyes. "So, are you ready for that _thing?_"

"_Thing?_ Seriously, Dan, _thing?" _I said, shaking my head. "But, sure, I'm ready for the _thing."_

"Cool, well, I'm heading home then." Dan said, smiling. "I'll come pick you up later."

I watched Dan turn around to leave, but I stopped him. "You'll bring Jess... Right?"

"Sure, whatever." Dan turned around again and left.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and saw Dan. "Don't you have a key?"<p>

"No, I forgot it." Dan pushed me aside and walked into the house.

"Dan?" I followed him to his room, but before I could walk in after him, he slammed the door in my face. "Dan?! Are you okay?"

There was no reply. I sighed and walked back over to the couch. There was still no text from Phil, which did not surprise me. I wondered what was going on with Dan. Ever since Phil lectured him that morning he had been acting a bit strange. For the first time since I had gotten to Dan and Phil's apartment, I felt alone. Dan was in a bad mood, Phil was for some reason still gone, and I made a stupid mistake and sent a stupid text to Phil. And here I was, all alone.

* * *

><p>"Jessah?"<p>

I jerked awake. Dan was kneeling over me, shaking my shoulder. "Oh... I'm sorry... I must have fallen asleep on the couch."

"No... It's fine." Dan replied. "I just need to... talk to you."

"Um, sure, what's up?"

Dan sat down next to me. "Phil has a girlfriend."

For some reason, the moment Dan told me that, I felt like the world collapsed around me. I didn't know why this affected me so much, but it did. Did I like Phil? I couldn't answer that at the time. Even though it was only a few seconds until Dan spoke again, it seemed to take years.

"And we have to go pick him up, so I just wanted you to be ready for that."

I only nodded, and then sort of looked at the ground. I really didn't know why I was so bothered by Phil having a girlfriend.

"Hey," Dan said, myself looking up at him. "It's okay, alright?"

I nodded as we got up and started to walk to the car.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the cinema, Phil quickly got in the back and started to scroll through something on his phone. Dan was about to start the car when I held up my hand to stop him. I quickly got out of the passenger seat and into the back.<p>

"Phil...?" He didn't reply, just kept scrolling through whatever he was looking at on his phone. "Phil?"

I noticed that Dan had put headphones in, which made me feel a little better about talking to Phil, but I was still confused about why he kept shutting himself away from us.

Phil finally looked up, looking quite annoyed. "What?"

"You... I'm sorry... You just looked sad..."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you." Phil said, though he did not sound fine.

Once we got back to the apartment, Phil got out, slammed his door, and started to run up the steps.

"Phil!" I started to run after him, but then it hit me. How was anything I did or could do going to change Phil's bad mood? It wasn't. So I stopped.

"I'm sorry." Dan said, catching up to me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Because, I was rude, and now Phil's being rude too, so I might as well be nice."

I smiled a little. "Well... Thank you, you are forgiven."

* * *

><p>We all decided to do our own things for a while, both Dan and Phil going into their rooms and me sitting down on the couch to think. Did Phil's girlfriend dump him? Did Phil dump her? Did they get into a fight? Or was I missing something? After a while of thinking, I grabbed my shower things and a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I took longer than I should have, but I was still thinking.<p>

Once I got out, I got dressed in one of my favorite shirts, the Dan and Phil one, and the jeans I was already wearing. I brushed my hair and teeth, not really knowing why, just that I wanted to feel somewhat pretty. My hair, at the time, was shoulder length with my fringe dyed blue and the roots of my hair dyed pink. I didn't necessarily like pink at all really, but I really liked Hayley Williams and thought her hair was amazing, so I dyed some of my own hair pink.

I finally left the bathroom and noticed that both Dan and Phil were still in their rooms. Someone knocked on the door, and I walked over to get it. I opened the door, and guessed that Dan or Phil must have ordered pizza, because the pizza man was here.

"Oh, hello," I smiled a little.

" 'Ello, there," the pizza man smiled back. "Um, you're not Dan Howell, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm his friend. He, er, told me to get the door and bring the pizza into the kicthen."

"Ah, alright. Well, it will be ten pounds then."

"Uh..." I had completely forgot; I'm not British! I don't have any pounds! "I'll be right back, I'm so sorry!"

I ran up the stairs and knocked on Dan's door. "Dan, the pizza guy is here and I said I have the money, but I don't, so could you just please give me ten pounds?"

Dan opened the door. "I can go pay for you, if you want."

"No, no, no, it's fine, could I just have the money?"

Dan looked a little confused, but then reached into his pocket and handed me some British Pounds, which looked strange to me.

"Thank you!" I said, already running out of the hallway and down the stairs to the door. "Here, sorry about that." I said, handing the pizza guy the money and smiling awkwardly.

"It's fine." the pizza guy smiled and handed me the pizza, then leaving.

I closed the door and started up the stairs, smelling the delicious pizza.

"Phil, c'mon, I ordered pizza."

I watched Phil open the door to his bedroom and walk out, Dan following.

"Hello, Phil." I said, smiling at him. He did not smile back.

We sat down and ate pizza, Dan and I trying to get Phil in a good mood, but he just looked annoyed the whole time. After Dan suggested to play the Sims with special guest star, me, and Phil just stared at his pizza, Dan and I decided to stay quiet. Phil soon went back into his room, leaving me and Dan sitting at the table.

"He didn't even want to watch Buffy..." Dan said, looking somewhat worried.

"I know." I nodded. "Maybe he just need time to himself."

"I guess, but he's never like this."

I shrugged a little. "We'll see what he's like in the morning, I guess."

Dan nodded and got up, starting to walk back to his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." he called just before he disappeared into the hallway.

So I ate another piece of pizza, and sat down on the couch, staring at my coffee mug from the morning. Was it really just this morning that I was texting Phil happily? Was it all my fault? Was it that accidental sent text? I didn't know. So, even though it was only 9:30, I lied down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Really proud of this one, actually. Please leave reviews! Thanks~!**


	4. Chapter 4 - City

**Author's Note - Not like anyone even reads this, but sorry for changing the title so much ^^' I hope you enjoy the new chapter though~ **

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone's footsteps. It sounded like they were pacing back in forth, but why were they pacing in the middle of the night? At first I was a bit worried; what if it was an intruder? But it couldn't be... I opened one eye and saw no one, so I got up slowly and peered into the hallway. Phil was staring at the ground, pacing back and forth through the hallway, seeming to be muttering things to himself.

"Phil...?"

He looked up. "Oh... Hello..."

I walked over to him. He was wearing the same thing he was earlier, and he looked very tired, his hair a mess and dark circles forming under his eyes. I then realized how much taller he was then me, and I remembered reading somewhere that he was six foot something, myself only five foot six.

"Phil... Are you okay?"

Phil sighed, shaking his head. "No..."

"What happened...? Dan told me about your girlfriend... Did something happen?"

"Yes... and no." he sighed again. "Can we sit down?"

I nodded, both of us walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Okay, so, today... I started to realize that I wasn't happy with my girlfriend."

I felt bad for Phil, but I seemed to still be jealous of his girlfriend for some reason.

"So I told her... And she kinda lost it. So then I tried to apologize, but she left... And then I texted her saying that it's over." Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket at stared at it for a moment.

"So... When I texted you, that didn't anger you?"

"No, I only got a bit annoyed when you just stopped texting me."

"Wait... I didn't send that... text?"

"No... I don't think so."

I sighed in relief. "Thank, God..."

"What did it say?"

"N-Nothing... Just a typo..."

"Oh..."

Phil started to look somewhat sad again, and, just randomly, I hugged him. "I'm sorry..."

He hugged me back gently. "It's okay..."

* * *

><p>I woke up still sitting on the couch. Phil was sitting on the other side of it, watching something on his laptop. I sat up slowly, scooting next to Phil to see what he was watching. Oh, great. He was watching <em>me.<em> My videos, I mean. Phil paused the video once he noticed me.

"Good morning, Jess." He smiled, looking much happier than the day before.

"Good morning. What are you watching? Which video, I mean."

Phil tucked some hair behind my ear and put one of his earbuds into my ear. He continued the video, which I immediately recognized as the video where I talk about my YouTube crushes. Great. I mention Phil in that video. Because he is number two on my list. When I filmed this, I had never met any of those YouTubers, but they were still crushes. This time, I was the one who paused it.

"Phil, why are you watching my videos? And why are you watching this one?"

"Because Dan told me to watch this one."

I laughed a little. "God, d*mmit, Dan..." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"No, you videos are quite nice." Phil smiled, patting my head.

"You sure do like patting my head, don't you?"

"I'm not sure, but I like your reactions. Your face gets all red and you start smiling."

"Phil, it's called blushing."

"You're doing it again!" Phil chuckled, and I knew I was blushing a lot.

"Oh, whatever."

We both just sat there for a moment, staring at my face on the screen, but then we heard something from behind us. Someone was laughing. I turned around to see Dan.

"Oh, sorry, I was just watching you guys be romantic." Dan said, still laughing.

"We weren't doing anything romantic." I said, shaking my head.

"What about when Phil tucked your hair behind your ear?" Dan said, raising his eyebrow.

"I was putting the headphone in her ear!" Phil said, laughing a little himself.

"You could of just handed it to her." Dan said.

"True, but I didn't, so whatever."

"Okay, okay, I'm just gonna go make some coffee." Dan said, walking into the kitchen.

I felt my cheeks warm up as I realized Phil was being sort of romantic. I think I knew at that moment that I liked him. I mean, I knew I liked him, my YouTube crushes video proved it, but I mean really meet-get-to-know-and-realize-you-like like. Phil must have noticed I was staring at him and blushing, because he poked my cheek.

"Oh, what?" I jumped a little, blushing even more and laughing a little. "Sorry..."

"Nah, whatever, I was just wondering what you were doing." Phil said, smiling.

"Oh, nothing... Just zoning out." I said, which was half true.

Dan came out with the coffees and sat down next to me, handing Phil and me our coffees.

"Thanks, Dan." I said, and Phil nodded.

And then we watched Buffy for a few hours, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking, about who knows what, but I kept staring at _both _Dan and Phil at random times, and realizing it at awkward moments, awkwardly looking away and feeling guilty. After what seemed like ages, Phil paused it and turned to me, Dan giving us this 'you guys are so gonna make-out' face, and then wandering into his bedroom.

"I want to show you something." Phil said, standing up.

"Okay," I smiled. He seemed so determined to show me this for some reason, it almost made me laugh. "What is it?"

"You'll see." he nodded and smiled, grabbing me by the wrist and starting towards the door. "Dan, we're going out for a bit. _NOT _on a date!"

Phil opened the door and we both walked out, as soon as we closed the doors, looking at each other and grinning. We then started to run down the million flights of stairs, rudely shoving random people to get in front of them. We ran outside, the cool air brushing against our faces. It was around lunchtime, if you were a normal person who got up at a reasonable time and actually worked, but neither Phil not I did that, so it seemed like it was super early to us.

"Cold yet?" Phil asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "And I know you're not, Mister I'm-Wearing-Two-Jumpers-And-A-Coat."

Phil laughed. "I'm only wearing one jumper."

"Fine, fine." I smiled, and Phil started to walk, me following.

Slowly, life began to fade away from us, somehow, some_thing _making people not want to be where we were wandering to. I looked to Phil in confusion, but all he did was nod, trying to reassure me that we were going in the right way. After a while, there were no people at all, only Phil and I walking through a field.

"Phil, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"I told you, you'll see." he replied, smiling.

"But, seriously, there are no people, and I'm starting to get scared." I was being sarcastic, but I really was getting worried that this was a huge prank.

"You don't have to worry, I promise." Phil patted my head once again, and then he grabbed my wrist again and started to run.

This catching me by surprise, I almost fell over, but then regained my balance, running after him. "Ph-Phil!" I finally caught up, laughing.

"Oh, sorry." he laughed, and then pointed up ahead.

I saw some outlines of buildings and the first trees I saw since the people disappeared. "Okay, Phil, tell me what's going on." I said, finally feeling too confused to take it anymore.

"Okay, fine." Phil grinned as we continued to walk towards the buildings. "I used to come here... Sometimes."

"That tells me absolutely _nothing._" I said, laughing a little.

"My girlfriend showed me it. Or, my ex-girlfriend, I guess."

"Who even is this girl?"

"May... Is her name. Anyway, it's abandoned, but it's one of the coolest places I've ever seen."

"You mean the buildings?"

Phil nodded. We then arrived at an arch way, and on the top of it, there was something messily carved into the stone.

"What is that?" I asked, looking up at the carved words.

"I... It was two years ago, okay?" Phil seemed to be disappointed in himself, looking away from me.

"Phil, I don't care what you did, I just want to know what it is." I said, feeling sort of bad for him.

"Okay, so, we carved out initials in the stone, which was out promise to being together forever or something..."

I started to feel so bad and so guilty that I was ever jealous of his girlfriend. "H-How long were you together...?"

"Two years... and a half..." he sighed a little to himself, and I felt even worse.

"Phil..." he looked at me with sad eyes. "You can get back together with her..."

"I can't though..." he sighed, staring at the ground. "I don't love her... It's just not the same as it was."

We stood in silence for a few seconds, but after a few moments, I turned to Phil and looked at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Nothing..." I smiled back, but it was something. He was cute. No, he was adorable, and I felt like I was getting more attracted to him every second. I felt so good, being with him, but so guilty and bad at the same time.

"Wanna go in to the city?" Phil asked, changing the subject.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I followed him inside the strange city. The buildings were not that tampered at all, hardly damaged really. I didn't have any idea why this place would be abandoned. Sure, it was old, but it was still pretty nice.

"Do you like it?" Phil asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean, do I like it?"

"Well, it needs a new queen..."

I laughed a little, and then smiled. "I love it."


	5. Chapter 5 - Never

**Abby's POV  
><strong>

I sat on Connor's bed, scrolling though Instagram on my phone. Hearing some footsteps coming toward me, I looked up and saw Connor. He smiled, his cute smile he always does, and I smiled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Checking Instagram." I replied innocently.

"Really? Why are you in here?" Connor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because it's more comfy in here!" I said, standing up and then jumping back onto the bed, then lying down.

Connor laughed. "It is pretty comfy."

We were both silent for a moment, thinking. Conner and I had been 'dating' for a month or two, but it was hardly anything. We would go on a date every week or two, and then just sort of hang out around the house.

"We should... Go somewhere." I said, nodding.

"It's time for the weekly date?" Conner chuckled.

I nodded, and my phone started to ring. "Oh, one sec," Conner nodded, and I walked out of the room and I answered my phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey! It's Jess."

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

Jess was doing that British accent she always does in her videos, which confused me.

"Good... Actually, great."

"You're in London, right?"

"Yeah... Hey, have you seen Phil's new video?"

"No... Haven't had time, why?"

"I'm in it."

"What? Really? How did you meet him?"

"Awkward encounter on the street..." I heard Jess laugh. "But now I'm living with him and Dan, so it's all good."

"What?! You _love _Phil! You guys could get married!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just living here until I can find an apartment."

"Still..."

"So, how are you and Conner?"

"Alright. Going on a date today, actually."

"Sounds cool. I'll leave you to that. Bye!"

Jess hung up before I could ask her what's going on with the accent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jess's POV<br>**_

I sighed, leaning back onto the couch cushions. I thought about calling Kels, but I think I had had about enough phone calls after my chat with Abby. I didn't know what I was doing. I could leave, I found an apartment... But I just couldn't leave. I found myself wandering into the hallway and staring at Phil's door. Just standing there staring. I heard a door open and I spun around to see Dan walking out of his room. He smirked at me, and then walked away. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Then I placed my hand on Phil's doorknob, slowly opening it.

"Phil...?"

Phil was lying on his bed throwing Lion up and catching him. He caught Lion, and sat up, looking at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing... Just got bored." I said, shrugging.

"Well, Dan and I thought maybe we could go down town or something today." Phil said, standing up. "You wanna come?"

"Really? Sure, it sounds awesome!" I said, smiling.

"I hear voices..." Dan said, walking into the room, his eyebrows raised. "You guys kissing yet?"

I didn't say anything, just stood there blushing. I looked to Phil, who just shook his head. Why would Dan say that? Oh, right. It's _Dan _we're talking about. I finally spoke. "Shut up, Dan, we're just talking."

"Hm... Sure..." Dan gave a quirky smile and walked out of Phil's room.

"Gosh dang it, Dan..." I mumbled, though I was smiling.

Phil laughed a little. "What did you expect anyway?"

I shrugged. I did expect Dan to be like that anyway, but I still was irritated, in a joking way though.

"So, when do you want to leave?" Phil asked.

"Hm... Whenever you're ready." I replied. "I'll need to shower though."

Phil nodded. "Take your time."

I nodded and walked out of his room, getting a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

Thoughts started to flood to me... I wondered once again why I hadn't left yet. The answer was obvious, but I hated to admit it. It wasn't that I wanted to live with YouTubers, and it wasn't because I didn't want to live alone. I tried to convince myself that I just needed a little more time before moving out, you know, getting myself ready, but it wasn't true. I knew what was true, and I knew it very well.

I wanted to stay because of Phil.

The thought hit me hard, and I started to have that weird crush feeling. Sure, I knew it all along, but the thought was way back in the back of my brain, and now that I had really thought it, I felt like I had done something wrong.

I finished showering and got dressed and such, feeling unhappy with my hair, like a lot of the time, but dealing with it anyway. I walked out of the shower and saw Dan sitting on the couch in his browsing position.

He looked up at me and smiled a little, and then looked back at his computer screen. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah... Where's Phil?" I asked.

"I think he's in his room... He said he'd be out in five minutes, like, twenty minutes ago, or something."

I nodded to myself, and walked over to the hallway without saying anything. I knocked on Phil's door quietly, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" Phil's voice echoed from his room without opening the door.

"Phil? Are you okay? It's me, Jess."

"Oh, yeah, c'mon in."

I opened the door slowly and walked in. Phil was sitting on his bed, doing something on his phone. I walked over him and sat down next to him.

"What's up? You said you were gonna be out a long time ago." I said.

"I... Was talking to May." he replied, only looking up at me after he said it.

"May...? Your ex-girlfriend May?"

Phil nodded. "I wanted to talk to her..."

My heart sunk. Okay, I never had a chance anyway, but _still. _"Did... You get back together?"

Phil shook his head, and I felt happy, but then guilty, because Phil was definitely not happy. "She yelled... At me."

I sighed a little. "I'm sorry." I then hugged him, in a friendly way, but my heart seemed to be jumping everywhere when I did it.

"It's not your fault..." Phil replied, hugging me back. "Ready to go?"

I pulled back from the hug and nodded. "Also... don't tell Dan about this?" I was surprised that _I _was the one who said that, not Phil.

Phil smiled a little. "Never."


	6. Chapter 6 - Corner

**Author's Note - Over 2,000 words, yay! It was going to only be a bit more that 1,000, but the Dan part started to get super good, and I couldn't stop XD By the way, next chapter is going to only be and Dan and Phil's POVs so, yeah. Also, Abby and Connor will probably not be in the next few chapters, but soon everything will tie together. Please, please, give me feedback too, because I do work very hard on these. Thanks, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Abby's POV <em>**

Conner decided we should go take a walk. I agreed because I had chosen what we were going to do the week before.

I was starting to wonder if Conner still liked me. We didn't go out nearly as much as we used to, and when we did, we really didn't talk much. Suddenly, I was speaking before I could stop myself.

"Conner, do you like me?"

Conner looked to me, a confused look on his face. He then smiled. "Are you joking? Of course I do, Abby."

"No, I mean... Like, as much as you used to."

"Well, yeah." he paused. "We just... You know, need to get out more."

I smiled a little. "So you want to go on more dates?"

"Sure, I would be happy to, as long as I'm not busy." he smiled at me again, kissing the top of my head. He really wasn't much taller than me, since I had always been tall.

"Cool." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV<strong>_

I drove, as Jessah and Phil sat in the back. I put in my headphones, but didn't play music. I wanted to listen to their conversation. I know, that's sorta rude, but I am Dan, right?

Anyway, at first, they were just watching something on Jess's phone, both of them laughing. Then the interesting stuff happened.

"Phil?" Jess asked, looking strait ahead.

"Yeah? What is it?" Phil replied, looking at her.

Jess looked back at Phil, at least from what I could tell from looking in the mirror every few seconds. "Do you miss May?"

Oh, that girl. She fancied Phil, I could tell. I didn't say anything, because I for some reason had a soft side for her feelings; I guess she was just a nice edition to our apartment. Plus, she definitely kept Phil off my back. It was funny though, to watch and listen to her when she was talking to Phil, because I knew Phil must fancy her too. I don't know why, but the way I watched Phil brush his teeth that morning told me something, and I think it was that he had something for this strangely British girl. I say this because I don't really think she's actually British.

Phil was silent for a few seconds before replying. "Sure, of course. I loved her, a lot... but I think we're better off broken up."

And they didn't talk for the rest of the drive.

When we arrived downtown, I watched Phil grab Jess's hand and pull her out of the car. We parked in some parking lot for a store, or something, and I watched them run out of the parking lot, racing to Starbucks. Then I wondered if they would notice if I left. I'm sure they would be just fine without me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jess's POV<strong>_

Phil grinned, and we sat down at a two person table. I looked to the door not seeing Dan. Before I could ask, Phil answered.

"He's not coming in, trust me." Phil laughed a little.

I nodded, smiling a little. Was I really going to be alone with Phil? I started to feel nervous, but then happy. This would be pretty great, I think. Or maybe I didn't think. Maybe I was too nervous to think. Maybe I was too happy. Or maybe, just maybe, I was daydreaming.

_"You're prettier than May, you know that, Jess?" Phil asked, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes._

_I blushed, feeling like everyone in Starbucks was watching. But we weren't in Starbucks anymore... We were in the city, the one Phil showed me. I don't know how it happened, but it did. With all the grass, all the beautiful land. The grass blew slowly in the wind, and I was no longer scared, no, I was ready for whatever Phil had planned for me._

_"It's true..." he said, coming closer. _

_I stayed still feeling his warmth when he was close. He was going to kiss me, I knew it, I just did. And we both leaned in. Our lips had barely brushed when I heard something._

"Jess?"

I snapped out of my trance to see Phil in front of me, at Starbucks, looking quite confused. "Oh... Sorry."

He shook his head a little. "No, it's okay, it's just... are you okay?"

I nodded. "I just got distracted." _I got distracted by you._

"Oh, alright..." Phil still seemed a little unsure. "I'll go get us coffees. You okay with that?"

Nodding, I pulled out my phone, looking through my missed calls and texts. It seemed like forever since I'd used my phone. Surprisingly, there was nothing. I felt sort of relieved; I wasn't in the mood for texting and such.

It almost seemed as if I hadn't had time to think since I got to London. So I tried to think. I couldn't think. All I could do was sit there, anticipation killing me, for some strange reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV <strong>_

I started to walk around downtown, smiling to myself. What I was doing, I didn't know... I was just walking. I was not in an extremely busy area, but there was quite a few people around. Mostly shops surrounded me, but there were a few restaurants here and there. I suddenly remembered something in the back of my mind.

_"Dan, shall we go to the Corner Coffee Shop?" _

_"That sounds nice, but I'm not very fond of coffee. What else do they have here?"_

_"Oh, many things... All the things you could imagine! Hot chocolate, tea, scones, cakes, pies... Everything!"_

I remembered her as a blond girl, very proper and one of the most British people I knew. Sure, I lived in England, almost everyone was British, including myself, but she was very British... In a way I couldn't explain.

She was kind and caring, but she still liked to have some fun, and whether it was playing hopscotch or a brutal game of dodgeball, it seemed if I was playing, and I asked her to play too, she would happily accept no matter what. I remembered her dresses; she would wear them went we went into town together, and the skirts and shirts she used to wear, the lacy skirts and the button up shirts. The long, knee socks, the way she she always tied her bangs back into a single ponytail, until she got them cut and had the most beautiful, short bangs. The way she loved the color pink, and green, and purple, and light blue. Oh, light blue was her favorite, her very most favorite.

_"There it is, Dan! Are you ready?"_

_I only smiled and nodded. And that's when I saw it... That's when I yelled so loud, I couldn't hear myself._

That's when I shoved the thought from my brain. I didn't want to think of it.

And then I saw it. The Corner Coffee Shop. It was right in front of me; the place I hadn't been to... well... since... a long time ago. I felt like I was going to cry, which was new when it came to me.

I used to call this area of London 'The Busy Corner' when I was very young. I guess it kind of caught on because not only did my friends start calling it that, but a lot of other people did too. Apparently this stuck around, because as I walked up to the Corner Coffee Shop, I noticed on the door it said 'Located in The Busy Corner.' I chucked, wondering if it had traveled all the way to the owners of the shop, or if she requested it before... before.

I hesitated, looking around me. No one recognized me, at least as the boy who was friends with her, I don't think, so I walked in, but slowly. A familiar face smiled at me from behind the counter, I was the only one here, and then she frowned.

"Are you by any chance... Never mind!" the lady behind the counter said. "That's impossible..."

She was actually very pretty. She had blue and blond hair, (What's with all the hair dying, am I right? I mean, it seems at least a bit more normal that I'm living with the unnatural-hair-colored Jess... Wait... Is the brown natural or not? The blue and pink have to be dyed- I should stop talking now...) blue eyes, and flawless skin. She seemed like someone from a dream, and American dream though, because she was indeed American.

"What's impossible?" I asked, walking up to the counter, which was located in the back of the shop. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter ever second I stepped forward.

"Nothing..." she replied, sighing a little to herself.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at me, strait in my eyes. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "No..."

"What is it?" I asked, not letting my eyes drift from hers. Was she trying to flirt with me or did she seriously want to look into my eyes, like, seriously to be serious and sad?

"...You are Daniel." she said after a moment. "I'm Vanessa." she said slowly.

"How did you... Never mind," I said, confused with how she knew who I was. If she knew me from YouTube, this would be different. She would have called me Dan or Dan Howell or Danisnotonfire or possibly something else, but not Daniel. At least I don't think she would call me Daniel... "Nice to meet you, Vanessa?" I don't know why I made it sound like a question, but I did.

"You know me..." Vanessa whispered, more to herself than me, I think.

Without thinking, I blurted out the first thing that popped into my mind. "Did Jessah introduce you to us and I just don't remember? I mean, she is American after all." How did that happen? Jess wasn't even American, yet I said it.

"What? Jessie? You know her?" Vanessa paused for a moment. "Wait... You're from YouTube, no wonder. She used to get so annoying with that crap. Some _Smosh _ or _AmazingPhil_ people or something... I think she fancied them - liked them, I mean."

I chuckled. "Oh, god. AmazingPhil is my roommate. And, yes, she does fancy Anthony from Smosh, she's mentioned it many times in her videos... But Phil... Let's not even go there." I laughed. "She _li-i-kes_ him." I felt like I held the 'i' too long, or said it funny; or maybe it was on purpose.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow; a flawless, perfect eyebrow. "I have no idea what you just said." she paused, glaring at me, and then laughed. "But Jessie's here? I had _no _idea!"

Vanessa was one of those Americans who move to London and almost pick up the English accent, but they try_ so _hard not too. I don't know why people do it, but they do, and Vanessa was one of those people.

"Yes, Jess is here. She's been here for almost a week, actually. She's living with me and Phil, since she's still looking for an apartment."

"Go to your stupid YouTube friends instead of your _fake cousin? _Some friend you are, Jessie..." Vanessa muttered to herself.

"But you do look familiar..." I said after a little while. "Plus, you know my name."

"Oh, I went to middle school here for a year. I was friends with-"

I clammed my hand over her mouth very quickly. "I know now, don't say it, please, Vanny, don't..." I was starting to tear up again, surprised on the nickname that I gave her... The one I used to call her.

"I really did l-"

I put my hand over her mouth again. "Vanessa Prestley, if you say something from _then _or about _her _one more time, I will slap you." I said sternly, and I meant it, dead on serious. She nodded slowly, and I sighed, removing my hand from her mouth. "And I will _never _do it again. You hear me, Vanny? _Never ever, ever."_


	7. Chapter 7 - Town

**Author's Note - Another long chapter! I really like this one :D Tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV<strong>_

I sat on the park bench, my mind filled with hate and sadness. I tried to be angry instead of sad, but I just couldn't do it. I hadn't felt really sad in a long time, not counting my existential crisis stuff, but that wasn't sadness, it was more regret and curiosity. I was sad now. I was mad. I was hating Vanessa and everything she reminded me of. Something I didn't have the guts to tell anyone, not even Phil... especially not Phil.

I needed something to get my mind off it... off _her. _There was nothing though. I couldn't just leave, I would need to take the car, but first I'd have to track down Jess and Phil and let them know they'll need to take the subway, or I could call or text Phil, but they're expecting me to drive them home, and I just didn't want to deal with all that.

I ended up taking a walk. I was still fairly close to downtown, but on the outskirts, in a park I'd been to a couple of times a while back. I sat down after thirty minutes or so, and pulled out my phone. I was going to text Phil to see what he was up to with Jess, but I found myself somehow getting to MySpace. I hadn't gone onto the website (Not counting when making videos) since I was in early high school, but for some reason I did then. I saw her and... and Vanessa. That's why I did it; to see them. I saw old friends from middle school too, but... she was so beautiful, and I needed to see her face again.

I started to cry. Not tear up, cry. I looked around me; I was near a walking path, and no one was around. I let the tears come. I didn't weep or whimper, only sat there, the tears streaming down my face. I wanted to smell the Corner Coffee shop, with it's sweet, coffee scent, and I wanted to hear the girl's voice, her voice. I wanted to watch as Vanessa would approach us, and I would be forced to leave... I wanted to redo it, all of it.

_The air around us was absolutely wonderful, in a way I can't explain, even now. It brought chills through me, and I could smell pine trees and delicious treats. We sat on a bench, near a path. There were several people biking and walking and running on it, and as it got later, the people started to disappear. It got quite cold, but we both stayed put, me and her. I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back. We didn't speak for a while, but finally, as she often did, she broke the ice._

_"Danny, it is beautiful, isn't it?" she smiled, the sweet smile she always did, her blond hair swiveling in the wind. Her fringe was still long enough to be pulled back into the single ponytail, tied with light blue ribbon. _

_I just nodded, not saying anything for a long while. How could I compete with her beauty? That was just it; I couldn't. But she chose me, I never chose her. "It does look quite nice..."_

_I thought about Vanessa. What would she say if she saw me here? Especially with this pretty, no, beautiful girl... I didn't want to think about it. _

_I could hear a faint piano in the distance. It was playing a familiar song, but it was not seasonal. _

_"Christofori's Dream," she said, listening in after she noticed I was paying attention to the music. "Very pretty song." _

_I nodded. "So that's what it is..." I said, "I knew it sounded familiar."_

_She giggled a little, and I could feel the space between us growing smaller and smaller. She was the one to lean in first, closing her eyes slowly. I did the same, only guessing she would kiss me, and that I should copy her. _

_Before our lips touched, I opened my eyes for a brief moment, studying the girl next to me, the one I would kiss. _

_I was glad she would be my first._

The memories hurt me. I didn't want to think about them, it hurt me.

And then my phone vibrated. I wiped my tears away, and looked at the text. Thank God Phil texted when he did, because otherwise I would have gotten all wrapped up in bad memories I so wanted to forget.

_Hey! Jess's friend just suddenly decided to show up in London, so can you pick her up from the airport and take her back to the apartment? She said she was going to get a hotel room, but she could come over for a while first. Her name is Kelsi, by the way._

I quickly texted back.

_Sure, whatever. But she better not have dyed hair._

No, seriously though, why does everyone dye their hair?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil's POV<strong>_

Jess and I had spent countless minutes running around town after we left Starbucks, not caring that Dan had ditched us. We went into many shops, Jess buying herself some books she wanted, and then we found ourselves in a sweet smelling shop. By the looks of it, I would guess it was a sweet shop.

"Oh, wow!" Jess said, a huge smile on her face. "How are we going to survive without buying everything?"

I smiled broadly. "I don't know." I shook my head, smiling still. "I guess we'll just have to resist the urge."

She laughed, smiling even bigger, and then dragging me with her to an area with many hard and gummy candies. It smelled absolutely amazing over there, and the sweets looked so good, I could have very well eaten every single one, then and there.

"Which one looks the best?" Jess asked, her face lit up with happiness.

"I'm not sure," I said, studying the candy. "They all look so delicious! But that lollipop looks so good." I picked up a swirling purple and green lollipop. It was actually pretty big, but not too big, and it had a strange bubblegum like scent coming from it.

"It looks so good!" she said cheerfully. "Let's get it!"

I payed for the lollipop and we walked outside, where there was a small bench right outside the shop. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, taking off the clear plastic wrap. "Let's try it!"

Jess nodded, still smiling. "You taste it first."

I nodded, smiling, and took a big lick. "Mm, it's so good! Here, have a taste." I held it out to her, and without grabbing it out of my hand, she took a huge lick herself.

"That's _so _good!" she took another lick. "For some reason, it reminds me of chocolate chip cookies... and I love it!"

"Hm, it sorta does taste like chocolate chip cookies." I said, laughing a little and taking another lick. "So, do you like London as much as you used to?"

Jess hesitated, for some reason, and then said, "I think so," she seemed a little unsure. "I don't really remember living here much."

I nodded. "Well, do you like it now then?"

She grinned. "Yeah, of course! So, when are we going to see the London Eye?"

I laughed. "Hm, I'm not sure. Not today probably, since it's pretty expensive and Dan is who knows where."

Jess giggled a little. "Alright then." we sat in silence for a moment, and then she spoke again. "Is there an ice-skating place near here?"

I thought for a moment. "Actually, I think there is. But I'm a terrible skater."

It was true. The last time I went ice-skating, I fell on my face and got a horrible bloody nose. I was sort of afraid Jess would want to go, which I pretty much already knew she wanted to, but I was willing to try again. I mean, that _was _when I was nine.

"That's okay, I can help you." she said, smiling. She stood up, but I stayed seated. "Are you coming or not?" she laughed a little.

I laughed as well and stood up. "Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV<strong>_

I sat, tired and still a bit angry and sad, waiting for Jessah's friend in the airport. I had already met five subscribers, and I was not wanting to meet anymore. It's not that I didn't like meeting them, I was just tired and annoyed and ready to go home.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, a pretty tall girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked rudely, without thinking at all.

"Not yet," she smiled. "I'm Jessie's friend."

"Oh, right..." I sighed a little, and put on a smile. "Sorry. You're called Kelsi, right?"

She nodded. "And it's totally fine!" she was a very hyper girl. "You can call me Kels, by the way."

Her hair was pretty long, and tied back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing ripped jeans, and a shirt that said 'I [heart] the full moon' and had a werewolf on it. The last thing I noticed, yet it was the thing that stood out the most, was the cast on her right arm. It was in between a light and dark blue in color, and it had a few drawings on it. I tried to pretend I hadn't seen the cast.

"Okay then, Kels. Did Jess tell you I was going to take you to our apartment for a little while?" I asked.

Kels nodded. "And I'm totally fine with that." she smiled really big at me. "Oh, and I'm a _huge _fan."

"Oh, are you?" I asked sarcastically.

We got all of Kels's luggage, and got into the car. I finally decided to mention it.

"So, how'd you do it?"

She sighed. "Roller blading."

"How did you know I was talking about your arm?"

"A lot of people ask, so I just assumed."

I nodded a little. "I won't mention it then."

She looked at me, a confused look on her face.

"I know what it's like to want to forget something."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil's POV<strong>_

Ice-skating went much better than expected. I didn't fall on my face, which was great. Jess was really good, and I loved to watch her. I didn't know what it was about her, but I felt like everything about her was perfect.

Afterwards, we went back to Starbucks and got hot chocolates. We also finished the delicious chocolate chip cookie lollipop, and decided we would have to get another one someday.

At Starbucks, I decided I needed to ask Jess something.

"Jess?" she looked up at me. "What's your favorite color?"

She laughed. "Purple. What's yours?"

"Blue," I said, smiling.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know more about you." I replied.

"You want to know more about me?"

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled. "Tell me about yourself."

"Okay," Jess thought for a moment. "Well, my favorite movie is _Ella Enchanted_, though I don't really like the book. And my favorite book would have to be _The Hobbit, _but my favorite book series is_ Harry Potter."_

"What about video game? What's your favorite video game?" I asked.

"Hm, hard question." she laughed a little. "I really like _The Legend of Zelda _games, and my favorites have to be _Ocarina of Time _and _Majora's Mask_, and also probably _Spirit Tracks, _since it was the first one I ever played. I also really like _Viva Pinata _and _Guitar Hero _as well."

"What about Pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" she said smiling. "I almost forgot."

After a while of more talking, we decided it was best to head home, as it was getting pretty dark. We took the Underground, pretty much silent the entire time. Once we got off and started to head up the stairs to our apartment, Jess hugged me, out of nowhere. At first I was surprised, but then I just hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I don't know what I did, but you're welcome." I said laughing.

She pulled back from out hug, and laughed, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Jess..." I didn't know what I was going to say, so I just asked what anyone would ask. "Why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears on her hand, and then smiled. "Because I'm so happy, Phil... So, so happy."


End file.
